


Three Valentine's Days + One

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex on a Car, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Three times Phil Coulson's Valentine's Day plans didn't go as planned, and one time Melinda May surprised him.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Three Valentine's Days + One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Or Happy Friday if you don't believe in it LOL
> 
> Here is some proper porn with feeling for my OTP. This is also the closest I'll ever get to writing fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

The laughs of the kids rang through the hallways of the Playground as Coulson walked back to his office. Everyone had joined in on Daisy’s Valentine’s Day party. Her only rule had been that no romantic smooching – her exact words- took place. The party was to celebrate love among their team. Coulson hung around for a couple of beers, a few games, and some food. Once the games got crazier and Elena started pouring shots for everyone, he excused himself mentioning a conference call. Melinda gave him the side eye but didn’t follow him.

Coulson shut the office door and sat in his chair. He leaned back a little bit and thought about when he was Daisy’s age; young and always excited to make any holiday special. He laughed to himself when he remembered how hard he had tried to impress Agent May during a mission that fell on Valentine’s Day.

_“What are you trying to say?” May asked, still looking out of the balcony of the abandoned house they had snuck into to observe. The house across the street was their target._

_“I…well once we are done I though dinner would be nice?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Coulson realized May had no idea it was February 14 th. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any prior plans.”_

_May rolled her eyes. “Coulson, we are on mission, I have no plans other than to get this guy!”_

_“Right.” Coulson felt himself blush as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_By the time their mission wrapped up, May had had to chase their suspect through a forest, jumped from a tree, broken her big toe, and had a deep cut on her right side under her ribs. Coulson carried her to medical. She refused all pain meds of course and kept giving everyone dirty looks. Their dinner plans were all but forgotten. May fell asleep in the car on their way back to the hotel and Coulson had to carry her to her room. He left a rose on her pillow and shut the door gently so not to wake her._

Coulson smiled to himself as he stared at the memorabilia on the window stills. He had found that rose in May’s apartment a year later, still beautifully dying in a black velvet box. He had used the key she had given him, but he picked the wrong time to sneak up on her.

_“Have you thought what lingerie you’re gonna wear?” Maria’s voice filtered from May’s bedroom._

_“I don’t think Andrew likes lingerie. Plus, it’s kind of useless. He will probably just rip it off in a second.”_

_Maria giggled. “That’s the fun of it! Go for a deep burgundy set. You wear too much black.”_

_Coulson had backed out of the front door and leaned his head against the hallway’s wall. He held onto hope that May would be free this Valentine’s Day but apparently things with the shrink were much more serious. He left the box of chocolates at her doorstep and headed for the dive bar at the end of the block._

Coulson frowned when he noticed a box on his desk. It was not heart-shaped, but it did have chocolates inside. Against every training he ever had he popped one of the small squares in his mouth; dark chocolate with a center of matcha green tea. He smiled.

He had tried having one last successful Valentine with May. After Bahrain and before New York.

_He headed toward her apartment in D.C; that lonely box she liked to spend all her time in unless she was at work. But halfway through the drive his phone buzzed. It was a message from Audrey; a picture of her wearing a lacy teddy, and nothing else. Coulson dialed her number._

_“Is this supposed to be punishment because we couldn’t spend tonight together?”_

_Audrey giggled. “Think of it as more of a teaser.”_

_“A teaser?”_

_“Of what’s to come when you get home and Skype me, Phillip!”_

_Coulson had just parked on May’s street. “I have to meet a friend.”_

_“Mhm, you should definitely blow them off.”_

_Coulson sat in Lola for a few seconds, clutching her steering wheel, before he drove off towards his apartment. He spent the rest of the night video chatting Audrey and having some of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life. He didn’t know it could be this sexy, but Audrey did everything in her power to keep him hard for as long as possible._

He looked up and saw Melinda leaning against his office door.

“What are you doing?”

Coulson smiled, looking at her. “Thinking about all the time I wasted.”

Melinda walked toward him. “It’s the curse of being young. You think you have all the time in the world.”

“And now look at us, old, tired, and constantly popping Advil for our back pain.” Coulson held his hand out.

Melinda took it and straddled his lap. “Speak for yourself, old man.” She bit his neck.

Coulson groaned. “Daisy’s party was a success.”

“Mhm.” Melinda hummed. “I’m not done with my celebration, however.”

Coulson pulled back to look at her. “Should I be worried?”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she got off his lap. She pulled him to his feet and tugged him toward the hidden elevator. “Keep up, grandpa.”

Coulson shoved her against the wall the second they were inside and kissed her all the way up to the bar. Jerry was there, wiping down the counter. He nodded as a greeting and then pointed to their usual booth. There were two shots of Haig on it. Coulson slid in after Melinda.

“To us, for not being stupid and waiting anymore,” he said, holding up his shot glass.

“You’re still pretty stupid,” Melinda said, touching her glass to his.

They gulped down the shot. Coulson leaned closer and trapped Melinda between the booth and him. He kissed her until he absolutely needed to breathe. She licked his lips as he panted. His hand running up and down her thigh.

“You think the kids will notice if we disappear for an hour?”

Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “I actually got it covered, Mack is in charge.”

“Why is Mack always in charge?”

“Do you want to leave Hunter in charge?”

“You’re right.” Coulson went in for another kiss and huffed when Melinda pushed at his chest.

“Not in front of Jerry.” She slid out of the booth from the other side and tugged him to his feet.

Coulson couldn’t resist but run his hands all over her ass while Melinda walked out of the front door.

“Old age made you impatient, Coulson.”

He yanked at Melinda’s arm, pulling her back to him, and kissed her again. “You make me impatient.”

Melinda laughed and started walking toward the car waiting for them. She smiled when she felt Coulson stop behind her.

“Who brought Lola up?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Mack did. I think your favorite girl deserves a wild night out too.”

“Do you plan on taking me somewhere secluded and having your way with me?”

“I actually plan on driving onto a wide field, and fucking you under the stars,” Melinda said, as she tossed her leather jacket in the backseat.

“Not in Lola, though!”

“Get in Phil!”

They drove in silence for a while, enjoying the peace night brought. Lola’s engine purred as Melinda broke a few speed limits. Coulson placed his left hand on her right thigh and squeezed. She did indeed stop in the middle of a field. Coulson looked up at the stars. He moaned when he felt Melinda’s hand unbuttoning his jeans.

“Didn’t I say not in, Lola?”

“Shut up, Director, you don’t give the orders around here.”

Coulson’s hips jumped when he felt his dick being yanked out of his underwear. He looked down to see Melinda licking the tip, looking up at him. He sank his right hand in her hair and pushed her head lower. She hummed. Coulson had to sink his left hand in Lola’s seat not to lose it right there.

“Fuck, Mel… shit your mouth is so hot.”

Melinda moaned as she bobbed her head on his cock. Coulson kept whimpering and groaning while her tongue traced the vein running underneath his shaft. She sucked in her cheeks and pulled off his dick with a wet pop.

“Since you don’t want to do it in Lola, where?”

Coulson squeezed his eyes shut as Melinda jerked him off. He was very close to breaking his own rules.

“Still waiting for an answer, Director!”

Coulson’s hips jumped. “On the hood…fuck Mel, you need to stop that if you actually want me to fuck you!”

Melinda looked at him smirking. She sat up, took off her top, slipped off her jeans, and got out of the car. Coulson just sat there for a few second, chest heaving and dick throbbing. He grunted and wrapped his hand around the shaft as he got out the car.

“We are too old for this,” he said, as he walked around the hood to meet Melinda at the front.

She hoped on the hood and spread her legs. “Not my fault you never had the balls to make a move when we were young.”

Coulson licked his lips as he stroked his cock. She looked beautiful bathed in moonlight. Her skin shone with a light layer of sweat and her dark hair was fanned across Lola’s hood, a stark contrast to the cherry red. Melinda lifted her hips and slipped her thong off.

“Stop staring, Phil.”

He walked closer, grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. His tip rubbed her folds and they both moaned. “You’re so beautiful, Mel.” He bent his head and kissed her belly.

Melinda stifled her sob. “Please don’t make me wait again. I’ve waited so long for you, Phil.”

He rested his chin on her belly and looked up at her. “You’re right. You deserve someone better.”

Melinda thrashed on the hood. “There’s no one better. I just want you. Please, Phil, oohhh…”

Coulson grunted as he held his shaft at the base and teased Melinda with the head, slipping into her entrance before pulling away. Her folds were soaked, and he ran his index finger from her opening all the way to her clit, flicking it left and right before rubbing it in circles.

“Fuck, Phil, oh shit that’s so good.”

“Yeah? You like this, Mel? You like being fucked on top of Lola?”

“Mmmmm, please…”

Coulson pushed in, bottoming out and holding himself still so he didn’t lose his mind in just the few seconds he was inside of her. Melinda twisted her hips, wanting him desperately to move. Coulson pulled her to the edge of the hood, straightened up, gripped her hips, and started pounding into her. Melinda extended her arms above her head, her lithe body twisting in pleasure. Her chest pushed up as she panted.

“Take off your bra, Mel. I want to see your tits bouncing as I fuck you.”

Melinda whined as she undid her bra. She dropped it to the ground and started pulling her nipples. “Fuck, Phil, keep….keep doing that…I’m so close!”

Coulson doubled his attention to her clit. Melinda’s legs wrapped around his waist and he wished he could melt his body into her and never leave her warm clutch. There was nowhere else he would rather be. His hips started losing precision, but he held out until he heard Melinda moan. Her orgasm was so strong she screamed toward the end, her legs going stiff around him. Coulson gripped her thighs and tried to breathe deeply as his balls drew up and he finally emptied himself inside her. He had to hold onto the hood not to collapse on the ground. Melinda’s body kept twitching with aftershocks while he panted.

Melinda sat up and pulled his face up to hers. “Thank you for finally making a move, Coulson.”

He laughed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, May.”


End file.
